It is known that organopolysiloxane-based curable silicone compositions cure to give films that exhibit water repellency, oil repellency, mold-lubrication, stain resistance, releasability, and so forth. An example of such curable silicone compositions is the composition comprising vinyl-containing organopolysiloxane, organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and platinum group metal catalyst (abbreviated below as the base composition). Japanese Patent Publication Number Sho 63-48901 teaches a mold-lubricating silicone composition comprising the above base composition plus a third component consisting of (perfluoroalkyl+SiH)-containing dimethylpolysiloxane. Japanese Patent Publication Number Hei 5-5872 teaches an adhesive composition comprising the above base composition plus a third component consisting of cyclic siloxane that contains SiH, Si-bonded fluoroalkyl, and epoxy group.